


Drivers License (KagHina Fic)

by viv_kawaii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Driving, Fanfiction, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Heartbreak, M/M, Sad, Sad with a Happy Ending, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 05:34:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viv_kawaii/pseuds/viv_kawaii
Summary: I have these weird feelings in my stomach. No matter how hard I try, they won't go away. Yet somehow, they only happen when I'm with or think of Hinata. But now I see him with that blonde girl and I don't know how to feel inside.  I think it's something called 'pain', something that drives my heart insane.
Relationships: Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Yachi Hitoka
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	1. - 1 -

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the song Drivers License by Olivia Rodrigo
> 
> ｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡
> 
> BOUNS CHAPTER FEAT.  
> > ENNOSHITA X TANAKA ( currently in writing )  
> 

**_I got my driver's license last week_ **  
**_Just like we always talked about_ **

The anticipation was killing me. I couldn't wait any longer. And then it happened...

I finally got my driver's license!

It's been a bumpy journey, memorizing all the signs, road lanes, being cautious, and being aware of your surroundings was a challenging thing for me.

But luckily (unfortunately), Hinata offered to help me. Though this idiot is dumb, he was actually helpful. I mean, after all, he already got his license before me.

A few weeks ago Hinata asked me when I was going to take my driver's exam. And let me just say, I was confident. I _felt_ confident, or at least I thought so.

But Hinata reassured me that it was going to be okay. "Baka, Kageyama baka!" He mocked. "I told you you'll be fine!"

Even then I was unsure. Though I may be confident in volleyball, driving was _definitely_ not the same.

"C'mon, you're going to be the King of Driving!" Hinata exclaimed. I glared at him, scrunching my brows a bit. Hinata jumped back a bit, slightly frightened by my expression.

I know he has good intentions but, the name doesn't sit well with me.

Stupid _King of the Court_. What a derogatory name to give me.

"Hey, Kageyama!" Hinata said, changing the subject. "You know when you get your driver's license we can do fun activities together!"

Upon hearing that, I felt extremely happy. Like... I don't know. It's the feeling I get every time Karasuno scores a point but, better.

' ** _Cause you were so_** ** _excited_** ** _for me_**  
**_To finally_** ** _drive up to your house_**

I had passed my driver's exam and I just got my license last week. I drove around a few times on my own and it feels great but, I'm actually (somehow) excited to go over to Hinata's house.

He had invited me over to play the new video games that were recommended by Kenma.

As I pulled up to his driveway, Hinata, like a kid, came busting out the front door with his hazel colored eyes sparkling brightly.

"Kageyama!" He shouted, jumping high into the air. "You're here, you're here, you're here!" He repeated over and over again. "I can't wait for the two of us to hang out!"

I could feel my cheeks get slightly warm. Odd though, it's only spring and it wasn't even that hot outside. But somehow, just seeing Hinata being his happiest self, lifts a smile to my face.

**_But today_ ** **_I drove through the suburbs_ **  
**_Crying 'cause you weren't around_ **

Today I decided to drive past Hinata's house. Seeing his house usually brings me so much joy. But today I can feel a sharp stab in my heart.

Recently Hinata hasn't been picking up any of my calls or responding to any of my texts. "Oí, boke!" I called out to him during volleyball practice. "Why haven't you been picking up my calls? Are you ignoring me?"

"Oh... Well... You know, I've been busy and I forget to call back. It's no big deal," he said, brushing it off.

But it is a big deal. I can see it.

The gap between me and him is crumbling. Am I losing my best friend and teammate?

But why does it hurt? It shouldn't be a big deal. Yet, the pain in my heart grows and grows, becoming larger and larger.

I touch my face, feeling a wet substance roll down my face.

Tears.

**_And you're_ ** **_probably_ ** **_with_ ** **_that blonde girl_ **  
**_Who_ ** **_always made me_ ** **_doubt_ **

He's probably with that blonde girl. Her name's Yachi. She recently became our new volleyball manager for Karasuno along with Shimizu-senpai, since she was soon going to graduate.

But I saw them. In the corner of my eyes, I saw them. Together.

They were laughing, having fun, and matching their explosive energy together. They were doing things we would have done, just without me in the picture.

Today I saw them talking. I couldn't make out the words they were saying so I scooted over a bit to better listen in to their conversation.

"Hinata-san," said Yachi. "You wanna come over to my house. I think it would be much easier to do it over at my place."

"Good idea!" agreed Hinata. "You were so helpful last time."

Questions upon questions began to flood my mind.

What were they talking about? Why is Hinata going to Yachi's house? He's been to her house more than once now? He said she was so helpful. But I'm helping too, aren't I? What's the difference between me and her?

**_She's the same age as me_ **  
**_But, she's everything I'm insecure about_ **

I don't like how Hinata spends more time with Yachi. I miss our days together training, playing video games, sleeping over at each other's homes, and going on carefree drives.

But now Yachi's here.

I don't have a problem with her.

Yet, although we're in the same grade, I've never seen her before. It is probably because she is in the advanced class.

But every time I see her with Hinata I don't feel good. I feel sick. My head starts to pound. The world around me starts to spin.

And then I'm engulfed in a negative space.

She and Hinata seemed like a good pair. Yachi is smart, she takes good care of the team and tries to cheer everyone up when they're down.

Although she undermines herself, she has a lot of good qualities. I mean, after all, Hinata was "the light to her darkness" and helped her discover herself.

I can't blame them for being close.

I just want to help people. But maybe I'm not good enough for him? I mean, me and Hinata's grades aren't the best and Yachi is so much of a better tutor than I could ever be. I feel so stupid that I can't do anything. Maybe Hinata hates me because of my horrible temper?

I hate myself. I'm a failure.

**_Yeah, today I drove through the suburbs_ **  
**_'Cause how could I ever love someone else?_ **

Today I drove through the suburbs for a joy ride, reflecting on the recent events between me and Hinata.

I love spending my free time with Hinata. His bubbly personality contrasting my cold, rough exterior, brings a whole new light into my world. All my stress disappears and I feel relieved.

Ever since I met Hinata in middle school, I thought we were perfect for each other.

Like pieces of a puzzle, something about Hinata and I clicked. His skills and physical ability were just what I needed. Someone to be there when I set- creating _my_ perfect set.

And yeah, we fight and argue but we always make it work out.

Always pushing each other to the next level.

We're outwardly compatible but Hinata's my best friend and partner. I don't know if I could survive without him.

No one could ever replace him. I could never replace him.

**_And I know we weren't perfect_ **  
**_But I've never felt this way for no one_ **

It was obvious we weren't perfect together. Different personalities, skills, and opinions, clashing against each other like cats and dogs, bickering back and forth.

Some fights were big, some fights were small. Some were stupid and some were not.

But when we came together, we were in sync. We harmonized into one beautiful, yet crazy duo.

When we were together, it felt like time stood still. My stomach would churn and tumble. And my mind would go haywire. I wanted to embrace you in my arms, hugging you tight.

Every time we locked eyes, I'd get pulled into his mesmerizing eyes, never wanting to break contact. Having Hinata in my life made me feel like everything's possible in this world, like I can conquer anything.

It was hard to explain this odd feeling that I had inside of me. A feeling I never felt before with anyone else. But I knew I wanted to cherish every single moment of our lives.

And then hit me: _Love_.

I love the way I can feel him in the air, longing for his touch. I love the way I recall him in a way that sends electricity to spark my mind, body, and soul. He is my medicine, my light, laughter, and hope.

I had slipped my heart into his pocket some time ago and there I hope it will stay, safe and sound.

**_And I just can_** ' ** _t imagine_**  
**_How you could be so okay now that I_** ' ** _m gone_**

As I drove past Hinata on the other side of the street, I see him intertwining hands with someone else that's not me. They laugh and smile, having the best time of their lives. I felt like trash, so easily thrown away.

My throat became dry and my voice began to crack. My mind began spinning, clouding me with negativity.

I pulled up to my driveway not bothering to get out.

I couldn't imagine how he'd be so okay that I'm gone.

Was the time we spent together, the time we got closer, all for nothing? How could he hang out with Yachi and not feel anything? Does he not feel any sadness or longing without me by his side?

Unanswered questions overwhelmed me with sadness as tears poured out breaking my silence.

I sat there and sobbed, balling my eyes out. Ironically, rain began to pour as if also feeling my sorrow.

I'm scared to confess since there's already no point.

He already has a lover. And that lover could never be me...

' ** _Cause you said forever, now I drive alone past your street_**

And you said we'd be together forever but now I drive alone past your street.

I love you, my little tangerine... ❤️🍊


	2. - 2 -

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with another chapter!  
> Sorry, it took so long. I finally have almost everything planned out and now I just need to write it.  
> So stay tuned for more chapters and I hope you enjoy the chapter!

I sat there on the Karasuno gym floor taking a short break from volleyball practice. I grabbed my towel, wiping down all that sweat as I chugged down some water.

 _Ahh that feels good~_ I thought

Lately, I haven't been feeling well. These feelings I have for Hinata are getting in the way of my focus on volleyball. But on the other hand, they're important and I can't just carelessly throw them away.

"Kageyama? What are you doing?" a voice asks. I glanced up to find my favorite tangerine staring curiously at me. I quickly turn away, feeling the heat slowly rise to my cheeks. " _He looks cute..."_ I thought.

"None of your business," I replied.

I look back up at Hinata as I watch him frown before walking away. "Rude!" he says. "You're so cold!"

I feel a painful punch feeling in my gut. I didn't like the frown. It just doesn't suit him. He's supposed to smile wide and brightly, just like the sun.

_I have to apologize._

I open my mouth to speak but immediately shut them tight. That pain in my heart kicked in again as I watched the interactions between Hinata and Yachi from afar.

"Hinata-san! Good job!" she said as she handed him his water.

"Thanks," he replied.

In incomprehensible language, Hinata excitedly continued to ramble on to Yachi about practice, describing how good the ball felt to be in his hands. She bobbed her head, agreeing with Hinata's statements, sharing the same excitement.

I don't understand how she could understand him. It's already been a few months since we became partners, yet I still have no idea what he's talking about. I just want to understand him better- like Yachi does...

But how do I do that if Yachi is all "buddy-buddy" with him?

Unconsciously, I got up and walked over to them. "Oi," I said. They both turn and face me, flinching.

A frightened expression quickly plastered on Yachi's face. "Eeep!" she squeaked, backing far away from me.

"Bakeyama! What are you doing? You scared her!" exclaimed Hinata, defending her.

_What am I doing?_

"What's wrong with you today?" questioned Hinata. "You have this dark and gloomy aura looming around you." He pretends to swat away my "invisible" aura.

In all seriousness, what was I doing? It was like my body moved on its own. I- I didn't mean to make her feel scared...

I bet it's all because of these _stupid feelings_.

I couldn't stand this anymore. _Let's just apologize and move on._

"Umm... Yachi? I'm sorry," I said.

Suddenly, I felt a chill run up my spine. I turned around, scanning the room, later realizing everyone staring at me looking somehow shocked.

"Daichi, did you hear that?" I overheard Sugawara-senpai ask.

I heard Daichi-san reply, "Yea I definitely did."

I looked at them strangely before turning back, responding to Hinata's question. "I... I think I'm doing fine. Just... deep thoughts." I glanced at Hinata's bright ginger hair. Slowly, I lifted my arm to the top of Hinata's head. I hesitantly hover over the top of his head before deciding to ruffle his hair a bit. _So fluffy._

I gave him a small smile, "See you back on the court."

I saw a snippet of his smile as I turned away. "Ok! I trust you!" he called out.

I tried my best to suppress my growing smile but failed. This tingly feeling inside me just won't stop. Could it be that I possibly... feel happy?

And yet deep within myself conscious, I knew I couldn't rely on this happiness... or whatever you call it. After all, Yachi and Hinata are possibly together. If they're a thing, then I should be happy. Because as long as Hinata's happy, then I'm happy too. I shouldn't let it get in the way of my performance.

******

By now practice was over. I packed up my things and began to walk home, not bothering to wait for Hinata. He's probably spending time with Yachi. "Uh... Kageyama!" shouted a voice. I turned around to the source of the voice.

 _Why speak of the devil_.

"K-Kageyama? Can I speak with you p-privately?" Yachi asked. I was a bit taken back by her request. One, she's usually really afraid of me. And two, I'm surprised she isn't with Hinata, I thought they're almost always together.

She grabbed my hand, pulling me over to a secluded street, slightly further away from the rest of the team.

"What is it?" I asked.

She slightly fidgets around, jumbling her words. "So.. Uh... How to say? I see the way you look at Hinata. And I uh... don't want to make any assumptions but, it seems you have a crush on Hinata." I feel my face flare up with the mention of Hinata's name. She then looked at me more confidently, "I wanted to reassure you that I only think of Hinata as a friend. And besides, I-I like Kiyoko... So.. he's all _yours_."

Her last words dance around my head, forming my own fantasies. _Hinata... being all mine?_

I stumble and jumble words in embarrassment, "No, no, no, y-you got that all wrong... H-Hinata being mine?"

She furrowed her eyebrows, "Am I wrong? Oh my god I was wrong!" she said worriedly. She quickly got down on her knees, bowing down like crazy. "I'm _so_ sorry for assuming you liked Hinata!"

I lifted my hands trying to cover my blushing face. "N-No," I stumbled, deciding to just admit these feelings. "You're right... I-I do like H-Hinata..."

She stopped bowing and quickly scrambled to stand up. "You do?! Oh, I'm so happy for you!" she said with sparkling eyes. "I'll always support you!"

"Thanks," I said shyly.

We ended our conversation and I began to walk home feeling slightly happier than before. It was so embarrassing but feels great to have some weight lifted off my shoulders.

******

It was now morning and the day I started my supplementary exams with Hinata because it just so happens that I failed my Modern Japanese test. The worse thing was that today was the start of our joint team practice at Tokyo training camp.

That annoyed me.

I don't understand why they had to have so many damn reading comprehension questions. I could have passed if they gave me questions with short answers.

I slipped on my shoes and began jogging to school. "Hey! Kageyama!" shouted a familiar voice. I stopped and turned around, spotting Hinata in the distance, flailing his arms around trying to get my attention.

I waited for him as he jogged over to me. I looked at Hinata, studying his face. His gorgeous features reminded me of something naughty I dreamt of last night. I looked away, trying to erase these impure thoughts until later in the future.

I was snapped back into reality as Hinata called out to me. "Race you to school!" He took off straight away, bolting down the streets, running as fast as he could.

I growled in frustration. "Wait up you, idiot!" I called back.

I took off after Hinata, chasing him down like a maniac. Not too long later, I finally caught up to him. I increased my speed, zooming past Hinata with no hesitation. After all, I couldn't let him beat me.

In the end, we both made it to school on time but collapsed like blobs of jellies, dying from exhaustion. "I... win... this time..." I said, out of breath.

"Aww~ Booo~, Booo~" Hinata chanted, as he pouted cutely. _Dang._ I thought. _Even his pouts are cute._ Hinata got up from the ground and pumped his fist into the air. "Next time, I _will_ beat you!"

I smirked at his words, excited for the unknown future.

******

Luckily, Hinata and I passed our supplementary exam and we can now go to Tokyo! We ran down the hall, excited to meet our driver. Well more like to meet her, so that she can bring us to camp.

When we arrived, we were met with a woman with a slender body figure. She was slightly under-average in height, has short honey-blonde hair, and had four black earrings on her ear. She had dressed casually but with more of a rebellious touch.

"Hey, failure boys!" a female voice called out.

"A-Are you Tanaka's sister?" Hinata asked.

"Yup!" she exclaimed. "Just call me Big Sister Saeko."

She motioned us to get in the car. "Get in, I'll get you to Tokyo in a blink of an eye."

Hinata and I cheered, "Yes, Big Sister Saeko!"

And so this was Big Sister Saeko: our hero and savior in disguise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, that's it!  
> Please provide feedback if you want!  
> And I hoped you enjoyed it!

**Author's Note:**

> It’s no over yet! I have a continuation chapter coming up since I decide to make it into a story rather than a oneshot!


End file.
